Poor Talia
by Queenbee6
Summary: This is a one-shot about what may have happened if Kensi was injured during the shoot out in Big Trouble and if Kensi and Deeks were solidly together and very open about their relationship when Talia comes on the scene. Now a series of one-shots depicting how Talia comes to find out that Kensi and Deeks are together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm a little stuck on my story Pick Her Up and Take Her Home, and I had this idea for a little one shot. I tried to keep it to a K+ rating but I'm not sure I pulled it off so I'm going with a T. I hope you enjoy this little tid bit. Hugs! Amy**

**I do not own any part of NCIS LA, I just love it to pieces. **

Kensi and Deeks took the front of the house, and Sam and Callen took the back. Kensi squatted down and knocked on the door before picking the lock. Suddenly there was a blast just above Kensi's head. She quickly ran while still ducking down and got the heck out of there. Deeks was quickly by her side and they were leaning against the side of the house.

Deeks looked over at Kensi and gasped. "Kens, you're bleeding. Oh my god! You were hit! Let me see."

Kensi was confused and Deeks fussing over her like a mother hen didn't help. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she reached up to touch her head where Deeks was looking and then pulled her hand down, shocked to see it covered in blood.

"Guys Kensi's hit. It's just a graze but she'll need an ambulance" He called over the coms.

"On its way" Nell replies before he hears "Grenade!" He quickly put his arm around Kensi and ran her away from the site of the impending explosion. He pulled her over to the far side of her car and then pulled his shirt off and placed it on her head before pulling her own hand up to hold it in place. "Stay here Babe and keep pressure on this. It's bleeding pretty badly." He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to help Sam and Callen.

By the time he got there Sam and Callen were entering the house and doing a sweep. About 30 seconds later the all clear was given and Callen looked at Deeks and asked "Did you say Kensi was hit?"

"Yeah. Her head was grazed when psycho here, gesturing to the scorched body, shot a shotgun out the front door when she was picking the lock. It grazed the top of her head. She'll need stitches but she'll be ok. In fact I need to get back to her."

"Sure Tarzan" Sam said, reminding Deeks that he was running around completely bare chested.

When Deeks went back outside he, unsurprisingly, found Kensi not where he left her. Instead she was walking toward the house, one hand holding the shirt on her head and the other pulling her gun out of its holster.

"It's all clear Kens." Deeks said as he walked straight to her.

Kensi looked coyly at Deeks "It's a good thing you don't run around like that all of the time. It could be very distracting."

"Well, unless you want everyone to see me shirtless _and_ sporting a hard-on you better stop looking at me like that."

Kensi laughed "Doesn't take much does it?"

"Not with you. Especially since we were so rudely interrupted this morning. Stupid smoke alarms."

"Next time don't wake me up like that when you're in the middle of making pancakes!"

"Yeah, I really should have woken you up before I put the batter in the pan. Live and learn."

"What did you learn Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Um, I learned to wake Kensi up before putting the pancake batter in the pan. She's a very deep sleeper."

"Uh huh, I suspect there is more to that story and that I don't really want to know it."

"They didn't make you a special agent for nothing there big guy." Deeks said as he smacked Sam on the back.

Deeks glanced over at the ambulance that had just pulled up and then at Kensi. "I guess that's your ride Princess."

"Um, no. I am not going to the hospital."

Sam and Callen looked at each other and then Callen turned to Deeks "We'll let you two love birds work this out while we go deal with that." He said as he gestured to the charred house.

"Let's go Muffin."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Come on, at least let them check you out. Maybe they can stitch it up on site."

"No."

"I tell you what, you let them look and I'll make you breakfast every day for a week."

"You already make me breakfast every day."

"True. Ok, well I'll make you breakfast and wake you up the way I did this morning every day for a week. Without the smoke detectors, of course."

"Fine, but if they can't stitch it up here I'll just go home and superglue it closed myself."

"Gosh, you have to be the most ridiculously stubborn woman alive." Deeks said as he put his hand on Kensi's lower back and led her to the ambulance.

"I'm going to make sure you actually to let these guys check you out and then I'm going to see how the guys are doing, okay?"

"Sure, you might want to put a shirt on too. I don't want some chick deciding to make off with my man" Kensi said with a smile and a wink.

Deeks grabbed Kensi around the waist and pulled her to him, looking her in the eye, he said very seriously "No, I'll never go anywhere with anyone else. It's you, only you, always."

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, but full of love. "I love you Deeks."

"I love you too. Now go be a good girl and get that head taken care of." He pulled her arms away from himself, turned her around, and sent her off with a quick slap on her butt.

After passing Kensi off to the EMT's and then went to grab a clean shirt out of his go-bag which was in the car before going to see where things stood with Sam and Callen.

He found the guys standing at the back of the coroners van talking about the latest developments in the case. Deeks took a seat on the back of the van and joined the conversation. About 10 minutes later they were interrupted by Talia.

"Hi guys!" She greeted, smiling, before leaning down and hugging Deeks, giving him a clear view of her breasts in the process. She then stood back up saying "Did you guys make this mess?"

"Yeah, we did Sam answered. What brings you here?"

Before she could answer however, Kensi walked up to the group. She had seen Talia hugging Deeks and didn't like the look in her eye. She decided to make a statement and let the woman know Deeks was taken.

"Hey Kens. All better?" Deeks asked as Kensi stepped between his legs and sat down on one thigh so that she was able to see the rest of the group. Deeks put his arm around her waist, holding her steady.

Kensi turned to Deeks and answered "Yep. They had those liquid stitches so they cleaned it out and fixed me up." She then turned to Talia and said "Hi, and you are?"

"Oh, Kens, this is Talia DelCampo, DEA, Talia, this is my partner, Special Agent Kensi Blye."

Talia was upset at the obvious affection between Deeks and Kensi so there was some bite to her words when she said "So, you are real. "Before inspecting her from head to toe.

Kensi was a little taken aback but was trying to be nice. "What?"

"You're just not what I was expecting. When I heard the name Kensi I just pictured Malibu Barbie's cousin."

Kensi was seriously annoyed and surprised by the audacity of this woman. Deeks could feel her stiffen in anger and gently began to rub her back. This calmed her enough to allow her to at least be civil.

"No, not hardly."

"I can see that."

Kensi had had enough of the posturing. She just wanted to go home and clean up. She turned to Deeks "Babe, I just want to go home and clean up. Can we get out of here?"

Deeks brought his other hand to Kensi's face, caressing her cheek. "Sure sweetie." He then turned to Sam and Callen. "Guys?"

Callen answered "Yeah sure. Get out of here and get her cleaned up. Take the rest of the day." He suddenly had a teasing gleam in his eyes. "I hear you had a tough morning even before you came to work."

Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What!? Who told you that?"

Callen laughed before answering. Well, I asked Nell if she knew why you weren't quite as chipper this morning as you have been every morning since Kensi got back. I thought maybe you guys had an argument or something, but Nell told me that she heard from a certain someone" he directed his eyes to Kensi "that you were just cock blocked by a smoke alarm this morning."

Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Kensi askance. "You told her?"

"Well, you weren't the only one who was frustrated this morning!"

Deeks just laughed and soon everyone joined him, everyone except Talia, of course.

"Go take care of our girl. We'll take Agent DelCampo to the boat shed and figure out where to go next with this case."

Deeks and Kensi stood up and Deeks put his arm around Kensi's shoulders and Kensi put hers around Deeks' waist and walked off toward her car. If anyone noticed that that Talia was rather pale, no one said anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I have had several requests to continue this story, but have had no inspiration to do so. Then, as I have been tossing ideas around for how to reveal Kensi and Deeks' relationship for my other story, Pick Her Up and Take Her Home, I decided to write up some of the ideas I had that wouldn't work for that story. So, this will now become a series of unrelated one-shots where Talia realizes she doesn't stand a chance with Deeks. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it. **

Kensi has been home from Afghanistan for a month now. She was so thankful to finally be able to come home. Hetty was admittedly not Kensi's favorite person when she shipped her off, without even being able to say goodbye to the people she loved, but all was forgiven when she moved heaven and earth to get her home. Hetty, struck by a tsunami of guilt, spent months solving the mystery of the White Ghost and the source of the leak in order to get Kensi home. She was finally successful, and Granger was forced to finally allow her return home, 5 months after her departure.

Kensi was very thankful to be back at OSP, even if she was stuck on desk duty. It was hard to watch the guys go out and work cases without her, but Kensi understood the reasoning and accepted it. Today had been especially hard. Kensi had been up in ops when Deeks narrowly avoided being shot when he was picking the lock on their suspect's door. That was bad enough, but when Sam yelled "grenade!" it sent shivers up her spine.

The guys checked in and said they were all fine, but Kensi needed to see for herself so she quickly drove down to the boat shed where Deeks was bringing a DEA agent that would now be joining the investigation. That is where she is now. Sitting at the table in the boat shed, head in her hands, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her partner, her friend, her lover, her everything, wanting desperately to see for herself that he is alright.

Kensi lifted her head when she heard the sound of the door opening, only to see a very beautiful woman walk in followed by Deeks.

When Deeks spotted Kensi sitting at the table, his face lit up with a big smile and he said "Hey Fern, this is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't singe your hair in that explosion."

"No, no, it's all still there. Can't say the same for Sam though." He answered. He was lost for a moment, staring into Kensi's eyes that were full of relief and love. He would have stayed like that for a while longer if it weren't for the sound of someone clearing their voice. Deeks turned his head toward the sound and remembered that Talia was with him and would probably appreciate an introduction. "Oh, sorry, Talia, this is Special Agent Kensi Blye. Kensi, this is DEA agent Talia DelCampo."

Talia took a few steps forward and reached over the table to shake Kensi's hand. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to think you weren't actually real."

"Well, here I am" Kensi answered. Talia continued to stare at her, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable, so she slowly stood in order to take her leave. She then watched as Talia's eyes trailed down her body, and when they reached Kensi's swollen stomach, they just about popped out of her head. "What?" Kensi asked.

"Well, when I heard your name, I just kind of expected Malibu Barbie, and I definitely didn't expect….."

"Well, I'm definitely not Malibu Barbie, and I am most defiantly pregnant." She said as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"I can see that." Talia answered, her eyebrows still raised.

"Alright, I have to get back to OSP." Kensi said as she walked around the table. She then turned and walked toward Deeks, stopping right in front of him, putting her arms around his waist and said "I'm glad you're ok. Stay safe."

Deeks reached out and put his arms around her, pulling her against him, as close as her belly would allow. "You too, take care of our little peanut." He then leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

When Deeks pulled away, Kensi laughed. "I think you need to come up with a new name for this baby, because it is definitely bigger than a peanut now."

"Well, if you would let us find out what the sex is we could just use its name."

"Nope, not happening. I want that moment when the baby is born and the doctor says 'congratulations! It's a….'" Kensi says as she holds up her hands as if she just delivered a baby and is making a grand announcement.

Deeks just laughs, gives her another quick peck on the lips, and releases her from his hold so she can go.

Kensi turns to say a quick "goodbye. Nice to meet you." to Talia before walking out the door.

Deeks watched Kensi walk out of the boat shed, and continued to watch the door even after it had closed, until Talia called his attention back to her.

"Wow! So you're going to be a Dad."

"Yep, crazy isn't it?" Deeks said, with the biggest, goofiest, grin Talia had ever seen.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't mention that before."

"I didn't know. Kensi didn't want to tell me over the phone, so she waited until she was able to come home and tell me in person. Of course the belly seeing the belly as she walked off the plane was a bit of a giveaway. "

"How far along is she?"

"Six months. She's due August 21."

"Well, congratulations. I'm going to go use the restroom real quick and then we can dive into this case."

"Sounds good." Deeks answered, trying to ignore the hurt he could hear in her voice.

**So, do you like it? Should I continue or are you sick of seeing Talia put in her place? Let me know what you are thinking. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmm….I love you baby. I missed you too. Who's my favorite boy, huh? Who gives the best kisses in the whole wide world? Yes, that's you. That's you my sweet little shaggy mutt."

"Hey, I'm feeling a little left out here. Why does Monty get all the love? Haven't I earned some kisses?" Deeks said, while looking at Kensi with some puppy eyes of his own. He had just picked Kensi up from her place so they could take Monty for a walk on the beach, and when she got in the car the love fest began. The problem was, he wasn't part of it.

Kensi continued to pet and speak to Monty while he smothered her in kisses. "Awww….Daddy's feeling left out. Should I give him some love?"

"Ruff!"

"Sorry, Monty says you had me all day so now it's his turn." Kensi teased.

"Seriously?!" Deeks turned to Monty. "She's my girlfriend, you know. You're sleeping in the living room tonight buddy!"

Monty whined and plopped down in the back seat.

Kensi turned from watching Monty to look accusingly at Deeks "Oh my gosh! You hurt his feelings!" Then she turned back to Monty. "It's ok baby. You can sleep in the bedroom."

"Oh no he can't! I will not have the competition sleeping in the bedroom while I remind you who your favorite boy _really_ is and why you love _his_ kisses the best."

"Well, at the rate you're going Monty will be sharing the bed with me while you sleep out in the living room."

"Wha….huh….are you kidding me?" Deeks asked, and when Kensi answered with a face that said "Yes, I'm very serious" he looked back to Monty and grumbled "traitor" and continued to pout for the rest of the drive to the beach.

When they got to the beach they parked the car and Kensi grabbed Monty's leash, leading him over to the sand. Once Deeks locked the car up, he quickly jogged over to catch up with Kensi and Monty. Just as he was about to grab Kensi's hand he heard a "Deeks!" being called from somewhere to his left. He and Kensi both quickly turned their heads to see who was calling him. They were both surprised to see Talia walking toward them.

"Oh, Agent Blye, you're here too." Talia said, in a voice that clearly stated her annoyance at the other woman's presence.

"Yes, I am. But as much as I would love to stay and chat, I just realized I left my phone in the car." Kensi then passed Monty's leash off to Deeks and petted his head saying "You stay with Daddy. I'll be right back." She then quickly reached into Deeks' front pocket of his jeans to retrieve the car keys and walked away.

Talia raised her eyebrows after watching Kensi retrieve Deeks' keys, but since Deeks didn't act like it was anything unusual she decided to just ignore it and move on. "So this is your dog?"

"Ha! Well, technically yes, but his loyalty's seem to in question at the moment." He said while giving Monty a look before reaching down and scratching him behind the ears.

"Well, he looks like a very sweet boy." Talia said as she reached out to pet him.

Monty quickly pulled away, not allowing Talia to pet him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why he's acting like this. He usually loves all the attention he can get."

"It's ok." Talia said while straitening up. She was startled though as Monty started barking and jumping around.

Deeks turned around, realizing the source of Monty's excitement was Kensi approaching. He then turned to see Talia looking kind of concerned and taking a step back. "Sorry, it doesn't seem to matter if he has gone 5 months without seeing Kensi or 5 minutes, the reaction is always the same." He then turned to Monty and said "Sit boy. Mommy's coming. She'll be here in just a second." He then looked up just as Kensi reached them.

"Were you a good boy for Daddy, baby?" Kensi asked while petting Monty. She then looked up to Talia and said "Well, it was good running into you, but we better go get this guy his exercise" as she glanced down to Monty.

Deeks then grabbed Kensi's hand, entwining their fingers, and looked over to Talia saying "See you around" before turning and walking away.


End file.
